Deadly Secrets
by Ekaterina23
Summary: "Tell me everything." I whispered, holding her close. She hesitated and held me tighter, digging her nails into my arms. I grimaced. She pulled away a bit, kissed me softly, and then looked me in the eyes and said,"If I tell you... i'd have to kill you."
1. The Place Where we Met

I'm back~~. Enjoy, excuse the retardedness of my Author's notes here and there, but more importantly, REVIEW!

* * *

_She stood looking out the window. Silk sheets enveloped her slim figure while she held them in place across her chest. I watched in silent admiration._

'_How did I almost lose her?' I asked myself._

_I chuckled at how cruel and kind fate could be._

_She heard me and turned around slowly, a confused look graced her features. I thought it was adorable._

"_Whats so funny?" she asked with a slight smile._

_I motioned her to come to bed, and she complied. She laid her head against my shoulder and I kissed her hair._

"_I was just thinking I'm the luckiest man in the world."_

_She stifled a giggle. It was my turn to give her a confused stare._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Isn't that what a man says to his wife?"she asked._

"_Well at the rate we're going we might as well get married."I said happily._

"_Id like that."she said quietly, looking up at me._

_Her ocean blue eyes meet with my cool blue ones and I leaned in until my lips grazed hers._

_I kissed her soft and passionately, at first she didn't respond, but she then slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss._

_After a minute or so we separated. I sported a goofy smile while she a blush._

"_Kaito?" she called._

"_Yes hime?" I answered._

"_I love you." she said, getting redder ever so slightly._

_I raised my arms and cupped her cheeks, looked straight into her eyes and said,_

"_I love you too."_

Reality came crashing down like a ton a bricks hitting me in the face. I heard the annoying buzz of my alarm clock beside me and reached out to slam the palm of my hand on the snooze button. With a groan I managed to get up causing my bed to creak with every move I made. I placed a hand on my forehead and applied pressure, not that it did much good, as I felt a headache creeping its way in.

I stood and stretched. My legs felt a bit sore like they did most of my mornings; and like the rest I ignored them and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower. The warm water helped relax me. I stood there just letting it cascade down my back, arms, legs. After thoroughly enjoying my shower I dressed casually and being the lazy person I am watched TV while laying on the couch. I flipped to a random channel.

"_**In the upcoming year she is promised to own it all, the fortune, the fame and so much more! Here is the future head of the Vocald Media Industry, Megurine Luka!" **_A middle aged announcer boomed.

I sighed as I watched the so called 'princess of her time' walk down the red carpet. She wore a black V-neck dress with black leather boots, she had on little make up, in which I was sure she didnt need, and her long rose hair flowed gracefully behind her.

This woman also haunted my dreams.

"DING!DONG!" rang the doorbell.

I pushed my thoughts aside and got up again with unrendering laziness I slowly treaded towards the door and opened it slowly...

Apparently far too slow for the person on the other side as he or she kicked the door open brutally and hit me square in the face. I fell to the ground with a loud "THUMP!" and the darkness clouded my vision almost immediately.

I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the couch along with a girl with short brown hair watching over me. My vision was blurry so I waited for it to clear and was surprised when the short haired girl happened to be my cousin Meiko.

Meiko moved from Japan seven years ago. she moved to America and stayed in Southern areas therefore she had an southern accent when she talked her native language, Japanese. It was rather comical to hear yet I didn't comment about it knowing well that she would hit me if I said something insulting. She was around my age in her early twenties and she was somewhat my opposite with her being feisty and all.

"Hey. I see you're finally awake." she said in her southern accent.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I answered sarcasticly.

She swatted me across the head and pouted.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I asked growing a tad annoyed.

"Don't give me attitude!" she yelled.

"Fine, fine." I complied. "What are you doing here Meiko?",

"Visiting you of course! I know you get lonely!"

"I do not!"

"Yes. You. Do. End of discussion."

"But-"

"End of discussion..." she said threateningly.

I sighed but obliged. Meiko grinned and looked at the TV.

"Oh! So you're watchin' the heiress Megurine Luka now? Do ya have a crush on her or somethin?" Meiko asked curiously.

I had my arms crossed and was pouting."Do not!" I argued weakly.

She smiled knowingly, then frowned.

"How are ya dreamin? Having any visions lately?"

"Yeah I have. I think I had one last night until well into the morning."

"What was it bout?"

"_**Who **_was it about." I corrected.

I Pointed to the beauty on the TV screen. Meiko looked to where I was pointing and gasped.

"_**You **_were having a dream bout Megurine Luka!"she said.

I nodded reluctantly.

"Well tell me about it!"she pleaded.

After denying her request a couple of times, on the tenth attempt I gave in. I told her from beginning to end blushing at some parts and in the end I felt ashamed of having such dirty dreams, which was idiotic because I was a full grown man and it was normal to have these thoughts.

"**Blame it on the hormones, like I always say." **I thought.

When I finished telling Meiko my dream, I waited for a meteor to come crashing down on my rather expensive apartment. My family owned a few companies here and there so they were somewhat wealthy. I thought it wasn't any thing to be proud of... in fact I hated it. Money does nothing but corrupt people and once you have it all, what do you have? Nothing. Corruption by money was basically his family's deal, they all lost themselves in wealth, all except him. He moved out for that sole reason he didn't want to be like them he wanted to be independent. His was a lonely existence, even so that he looked forward to his cousins rambunctious visits. At least she was not greedy like the rest, he appreciated that fact alone. Meiko was a wonderful soul once you get to know her.

"**Well at least I can pay for the damage." **I thought.

I looked over at Meiko to nearly have a heart attack. He was not one to curse but that scared the f*** out of him!

Meiko had on the most evil,creepiest, sinister smile he'd ever seen in his lifetime. A dark aura swirled around her, and she had a strange glint in her eyes not that he could see them that well considering she also lowered her head enough so that her bangs cast a shadow over them. I knew I had made a mistake, if there was anything Meiko hated,

It was men with perverted thoughts.

"You dirty, dirty man you..." she hissed venomously.

I felt a shiver roll down my spine and I scooted to the opposite side of the couch. My expression must have been horrified because that's how I felt at the moment.

She let out a roaring laugh that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand tall. I nearly yelped.

"You nasty, perverted, senile man!"she yelled.

Ouch. That stung.

She lifted her arms and reached for an invisible neck she closed her fingers and opened it again as if strangling some one. I had two options at this point,

One was run, get caught and possibly be castrated.

Two was try to calm her down, fail miserably and well...still get castrated.

"**Great. Both lead to pain and castration so whatever, lets get this over with."**

I decided on option two because there was less struggle. I cleared my throat, calming Meiko was like telling a hungry tiger NOT to attack you. I was feeling like the luckiest man in the world in my dreams but in reality, I beg to differ.

I took Meiko's hands into my own before they could reach my neck.

I Looked her straight in the eye and said the words that could be my salvation.

"Hey Meiko? Do you want some One Cup Ozeki?"I asked timidly.

She snapped out of her murderous state and her eyes sparkled with joy. I thought I saw some drool on the side of her mouth appear.

"Really! You have some?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah. I stored some up for precaution."

I led her to the kitchen and looked for the sake once I found it I went to look for a glass to pour it in but she swiped it from my hand opened it and gulped it all down.

She hiccuped then giggled.

"Hey! I was plannin' on takin ya to some restaurant tonight so get dressed!" she hollered.

I hesitated then looked her over. Her shoulders were slumped and this time there really was drool in the corner of her mouth, the only thing that supported her weight was his sturdy counter.

"**Hm. I wonder if that counter could survive a meteor attack?"** I thought randomly.

"Well?" Meiko interrupted.

"Yeah, ill go. But only because I cant trust you drunk and alone."

She punched my shoulder playfully. "Shut up." she said with a smile.

I smiled back and left to get dressed.

I dressed rather normally if you could call it that(AN: He's dressed like he normally is in that coat thingy...I'm sorry I cant explain clothing!)

I put on my favorite blue scarf and led Meiko outside. We got in my car and she told me the address of the restaurant. It was called Mondai (AN: Don't criticize! I looked around the room trying to come up with a name and then I thought about how terrible Mondays were, and walla! Mondai was spawned.) When we got there I helped her out and walked her inside. Meiko had already made reservations so we were seated immediately. The waitress smiled down at us and asked us if we wanted anything to drink.

"Lemonade." I said.

"Sake!" Meiko answered.

I gave her a slight glare from across the table but immediately smiled at the waitress who looked at me with a confused expression.

"Make that two Lemonade's, please." I said politely.

The waitress nodded and wrote it on her notepad.

"Alright. Ill arrive with your drinks momentarily." she said and left.

I looked around. We were surrounded by tables and in front of us was a big stage. A sign laid in the corner it read,

'Next Show: 7 pm.'

I glanced at my watch.

'6: 59 pm'

"_**Show starts soon."**_ I thought.

I looked across the table to see Meiko sleeping soundly on it. She was snoring loudly.

I stifled a chuckle.

"_**Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Mondai! Tonight we bring you a performance by a band called Vocaloid! We hope you enjoy the show!"**_ a man announced.

"**Well that was short..."** I thought.

Suddenly the lights were dimmed and two spotlights appeared on the stage. A girl with long teal hair held up in two ponytails emerged from the darkness. She had a plain white mask on that added to the mysterious atmosphere and she wore a black sleeveless dress with black fingerless gloves.

Another girl stepped out of the darkness and I took my time observing her bottom to top. She wore high heeled black boots that reached her ankles, fingerless gloves practically the same thing the teal haired girl wore same dress, same mask...I stopped cold.

Soft looking rose hair flowed gracefully behind her...

* * *

FA680: Well just in case we didnt get this clear, Kaito and Luka did have sex during the dream, I just didnt want to write it down.(or even attempt to.)

**_Happy Valentines Day!_**

_**R&R Please.**_


	2. My Blue Hair Started It

I'm actually having fun writing this! I have so many ideas for it so feel free to tell me if I confuse you.

_**I Don't own Vocaloid or the song Magnet.**_

* * *

I looked on at her in shock. I knew it was her. I didn't know how I knew it was her, but I just had this strange sensation that it is...

Megurine Luka.

"Well, what a pretty lady." said Meiko waking me from my state of shock.

I looked over to her, she was finally awake, and grinning like a fool.

"Say, do ya notice anything familiar bout her?" she said sarcastically.

"No."

"Oh? I'm most certainly positive you do."

"I said I don't."

"Cut the crap Kaito we both know who that is."Meiko said, annoyed.

We heard a "THUMP!"The waitress was setting our drinks on the table. I felt slightly annoyed myself at the moment and so asked Meiko to order me something so I wouldn't vent on the poor waitress. We ordered, she left and I continued the conversation.

"So what if it is her?"I said it more as a statement than a question.

"Well, I can get us backstage if ya want."she said.

"And why would I want to go backstage?"

"You can verify that its your precious heiress, and I dunno you might decipher your perverted vision."

Meiko had a point. And I was curious.

"Alright. You win." I said with a sigh.

Meiko smiled and motioned towards the stage.

"The song is called Magnet."she informed. I watched the performance.

Spotlights shined on the two girls as they started singing.

"_**Kabosoi higa kokoro no hashini tomoru  
itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou  
watashino chou fukisokuni tobimawari  
anatano teni rinpun wo tsuketa "**_

I was thunderstruck by how well they sang. I looked over at Meiko and she showed similar shock.

I looked back at them and closed my eyes, just listening to the music.

"_**Karamiau yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shitaeto  
yurusarenai kotonaraba naosara moeagaruno**_ "

At some point the food arrived, but I didn't pay attention to it until the smell wafted into my nostrils. I opened my eyes to find something surprising.

Megurine Luka was looking at me.

I could tell she was starring at me through the mask and I felt nervous all of the sudden, and I wasn't sure why.

"_**Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwakuno tokini yoishire oborete itaino "**_

I could tell Meiko noticed it too. She looked at me with a devious smile on her face.

"Hiya Romeo, she's singing to ya." she teased.

I said nothing and looked away, my food suddenly became my first priority. I ate it slowly hoping that overtime she would gaze away.

However I still felt eyes watching me.

"_**Sokubaku shite motto hitsuyouto shite  
itoshiinara shuuchakuwo misetsukete  
"okashii" noga tamaranaku sukini naru  
ikeru tokomade ikeba iiyo"**_

I dared to look her in the eyes.

"_**Mayoikonda kokoro nara kantanni tokete yuku  
yasashisa nante kanjiru himanado nai kuraini"**_

Our eyes met and I could almost swear that she was grinning beneath that mask.

"_**Kurikaeshitano wa ano yume janakute  
magiremo nai genjitsuno watashitachi  
furetekara modorenaito shiru sorede iino...  
dareyorimo taisetsuna anata"**_

She extended an arm in my direction, making people stare. I laid my head low, and Meiko began to laugh at me.

"**Dammit! She is giving me attention and she knows it."** I thought angrily. I hated attention.

"_**Yoakega kuruto fuande naite shimau watashini  
"daijoubu" to sasayaita anatamo naite itano?"**_

"**Was she teasing me? She doesn't even know me! I guess I misjudged her."** I thought forlornly.

"_**Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii  
machigai nado naindato omowasete  
Kiss wo shite nurikaete hoshii  
miwakuno tokini yoishire oboretai"**_

I wanted, no, NEEDED to get out of there, people were glaring at me. Mainly men.

"_**Hikiyosete Magnet no youni  
tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguriau  
fureteite modorenakute ii  
sorede iino dareyorimo taisetsuna anata."**_

The song ended. I placed money on the table and speed walked out of there. Unfortunately and coincidently Meiko used to be in Track and Field in High School. Whoops.

"Where the hell do you think youre going Kaito!"

"Away from this place!"

"NO! Stop being an immature brat and get your ass backstage!" Meiko yelled, dragging me back inside.

I managed to get a grip on the door frame and held on to it like my life depended on it.

"Kaito let go! Stop being so stubborn!"

"Never!"I yelled.

"Please let go of the door frame...Kaito is it?" a new more melodious voice sounded behind me.

I turned my head and my eyes widened in shock.

Megurine Luka stood next to Meiko with her arms crossed and a slight smile, no mask covering her face.

Meiko recovered first."You heard her! Let go Kaito!"

I obeyed.

I got up and patted my clothes, getting rid of any imaginary dust.

"Uhh...Hi. I'm Kaito." I said.

She laughed in her sweet voice and Meiko rolled her eyes.

"I think she's figured that out." Meiko stated.

I nodded grinning stupidly.

"Well, I'm Luka Megurine. Pleasure to meet you." she said extending her hand for me to shake.

"Yeah. Pleasure to meet you too, Megurine-san." I said shaking her hand.

"Luka. Just call me Luka."she said.

"Hey, what brings ya to these parts Luka?" Meiko asked.

"Me and my band secretly perform every Sunday night here."

"Secretly?" Me and Meiko asked at the same time.

"My father wouldn't approve. He wants me prepared to own his company, not singing."Luka explained.

We nodded.

"Well why don't we all head backstage? Wasn't that your original destination before Kaito almost ran away?" She asked with a smirk.

Meiko laughed and I blushed slightly as we followed her backstage.

Luka introduced us to her band mates, the teal-haired girl whose name happened to be Miku Hatsune, and two others who were blond, blue eyed twins named Rin and Len Kagamine. Meiko instantly made friends with them.

"Hey Luka, were done here so were headed home, you want us to drop you off?" Len asked.

"Yeah, in a minute." Luka said.

I took this opportunity to ask something that has been gnawing at my head.

"Why were you staring at me and bringing me attention?"I blurted out.

She didn't seem surprised by the question.

"Because your hair caught my attention." she said nonchalantly.

Oh yeah my hair...what was so unique about it? It was blue, dark, noticeable, blue.

"Okay. But there's no need to bring attention." I said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You're very interesting Kaito, you're the only one that truly listened to my song. People could listen, like the sound but you closed your eyes and really listened to it, the meaning, I was very happy to see that from someone."she said happily.

"Uhh...sure. Glad to help." I said, uncertainly.

She giggled.

"Luka are you done flirting?" asked the female twin, Rin.

We both blushed and Luka nodded.

"Bye Kaito. I hope we meet again!" she said as she and the other band mates waved goodbye to me and Meiko who was suddenly at my side.

"Well that was fun." Meiko said as we were driving home.

"Yeah I guess." I replied.

We got home and I plopped on my bed instantly.

"What about me?" asked Meiko.

"Sleep in the guest room. You have your luggage right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks and nighty night Kaito." she whispered.

"Hn. Good Night." I said as she closed the door.

* * *

_**Review Pretty Please!**_


	3. I Fell Because of You

Seriously I'm enjoying, writing this its really fun, I hope youre enjoying it as much as i am.

Disclaimer: [insert disclaimer here];D

* * *

_**I felt the cold concrete floor beneath me. I could feel my chest swell in pain, it felt as my heart was going to explode.**_

_**I felt cold all of the sudden and I slowly stopped breathing. I began losing consciousness...**_

_**With what remained of my last moments, I looked to see a person in front of me. A women with rose hair reaching till her waist. Her clear blue eyes bore straight into mine. Tears flowed down her cheeks freely.**_

"_**Luka..." I whispered with my last breath.**_

_**I extended my hand, trying to reach out to her. She began to run towards me.**_

"_**KAITO!"she yelled.**_

_**She never reached me...everything went black.**_

"SHIT!" I roared leaning up from my laying position.

I had another strange dream involving Luka.

But why was she crying? Why was I dying?

"Kaito?" sounded a familiar voice from beyond my bedroom door.

"Yes Meiko?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just had a nightmare."

Meiko opened the door and walked in.

"Hey! Don't just walk in here so casually! I could be undressed for all you know!" I reprimanded.

Meiko rolled her eyes.

"You would never do something like that knowing i'm around. Now what was your nightmare about?" she asked.

"It was about Luka."

"Again? Boy, keep your hormones in check you perv."

"No! It wasn't about that. I..died in my dream. And Luka was there."

"Do you think she might have had something to do with your death."

"I doubt it. I mean, she has no motive in killing me."

"Well...lets hope it was JUST a nightmare. I don't need my favorite cousin dying on me." Meiko joked.

"Right."I said. Almost immediately after my stomach growled. Meiko chuckled.

"Alrighty now, I got breakfast ready so you come out of your den and eat with me?"Meiko asked.

"Of course."I said hugging her suddenly.

She pulled away slowly and smiled slightly. She walked out to let me get dressed.

As I dressed in my regular attire, my mind couldn't help but drift onto the nightmare I had.

"**What could it possibly mean?"**I wondered.

I left my room to eat with Meiko. We had small conversation,and soon enough Meiko grew bored.

"I really don't know how you can shut yourself inside all day cousin, cause I sure cant."Meiko commented.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I dunno, but I don't want to stay caged in here."

"..."

"Wait a minute! I forgot!"Meiko yelled.

"What did you forget?"I asked.

She grinned and pulled out her cellphone and started looking through her contacts.

"What are you-"

"Found it!"she interrupted.

Meiko showed the phone into my face and the name Luka Megurine caught my attention.

"Wha-...how did you get her number?" I asked surprised.

"I got it while you weren't looking dummy!"she mocked. I grew a tad annoyed.

"So what?" I asked irritated.

"So you call her and Miku,Len,Rin, and her could meet up with us in the mall or something."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because unlike you I dislike bothering people."

She punched me.

"OUCH! STOP THAT WILL YOU!"

"THEN STOP BEING A STUBBORN ASS AND CALL HER!"

"I WONT, YOU BOTHER HER!"

Meiko began trembling in anger.

"KAITO, YOU **WILL **CALL HER, OR I WILL MAKE YOUR NIGHTMARE A REALITY!"Meiko hissed venomously.

Really...if she had said that a little more threatening I would have pissed my pants long ago.

"Fine. Give me the damn phone."I said.

Meiko smiled happily and handed me the phone. I pressed the call button and took a deep breath.

"RING"

"RING"

"RING"

"Hello?Meiko?"asked a familiar, sweet voice.

"Um Luka? Its me...Kaito." I said nervously.

"Kaito? What are you doing with Meiko's phone?"she asked.

"Well I borrowed it, so that I could ask you a question..."

"Really? Well then, what do you want to ask me?"

"Umm...well..."I began.

"Come on. Spit it out."

"Well...Meiko and I were wondering if you and the others would like to meet up at the mall or something." I said.

"You guys are bored too huh? Of course, ill tell the others. We will meet at around...four. Is that okay with you?"

"Uh, yeah. Its great."

"Okay Kaito, see you soon and say hi to Meiko for me would you?"

"Yeah, of course, well..bye."

"Bye." she said before hanging up.

"Well?"Meiko asked.

I checked my watch.

"We leave in an hour." I said.

"Yay!"Meiko cheered as she walked to her room to get ready. I did the same.

After we got dressed we headed out to the mall. Meiko was literally jumping around like a child in excitement when we arrived.

"Yay! Were here! Where are they?"she asked looking around.

I shrugged and sat on the edge of a fountain at the entrance.

Meiko pouted but kept searching.

I grew bored.

"Looking for us?"someone whispered in my ear.

"Ahh!"

"_**SPLASH!"**_

I fell into the fountain.

"Ha,ha,ha!"Luka laughed, slapping her knees. Behind her band mates were doing the same.

Meiko turned around and stiffed a giggle.

"Need help?"Luka asked, extending her hand. I took it.

I stood and ringed off some of the water from my clothes.

"Well now we know where to stop by first."Meiko commented.

"A clothing shop."Miku added. Every one but me nodded.

I sent a glare in Luka's direction at which she feigned a hurt expression and then laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. I couldn't stay mad at her.

"C'mon lets head to one now."Len said as he and Rin led the way.

We all walked into a men's clothing shop, and I became a mannequin for the girls, while Len stood by my side, shaking his head.

When the girls all agreed on what I should wear, I got dressed and reluctantly paid.

I guess they thought I looked good in a black long sleeved shirt (with my blue scarf that not even the evil forces of Meiko and Luka combined could take away from me) and black skinny jeans.

They said I looked good, and i'm not one to argue too much about the way I look, so I just agreed. I'm afraid to say it wasn't over, next was Len, and I as well stood faithfully by his side as he became the girls next project. I nearly cried **FOR **him as I saw what the girls were dressing him up in.

"So cute!"

"Adorable!"

"You look pretty, brother."

Len and I groaned in frustration.

After getting Len dressed in about every clothing in the store, even a dress (what's that doing in a men's store?) Len left wearing the same clothes only he was holding a bag full of clothes the girls made him buy for himself.

I was 70% sure he would secretly toss those clothes into the Pacific ocean, when no one was looking.

As we walked, of course the girls saw something cute, beautiful, or 'useful' that they wanted to buy, and they started with clothing.

After getting questions like "Does it look good on me?", "Does it look tight on me?", "What do you think brother?" and "Does it make my butt look big?" from Miku, Rin, Luka, and especially Meiko, me and Len learned something and that was...

"You look beautiful in everything you wear girls." we both said in unison, almost mechanically. It worked wonders.

"Really!"

"Aww! Thanks!"

"That's a relief!"

"Looks like you are useful for something Kaito!"

We just smiled.

Smiled at the boutique.

Smiled at the salon.

Smiled at the jewelery store.

Smiled when they tried to steal our wallets...wait...WHAT!

"Hey give it back!" I yelled at Luka who was grinning deviously as she held my wallet.

"Rin, its not funny It's my wallet!" Len yelled as he was also in the same predicament.

Meiko started taking out money from my wallet, while Luka took my credit cards.

Miku took Len's money, while Rin took Len's credit cards.

The girls ran in separate directions giving Len and me each two choices.

I ran after Luka, because well...I knew Meiko would waste all my money somehow during her visit, like she always did. But I did not want to be in debt to anyone.

Len ran after Miku, because he said his sister was very faithful, and would not use Len's money and/or credit cards unless he gave her permission. Miku? She was a different story.

"I hope you get your money back Len." I told him.

"Yeah, you too Kaito, good luck."

"We meet back here?"

"Yup."

"Well than...ready?"

"Set."

"Go!" we both yelled out in unison., as we ran off through the crowds to find the girls.

I didn't think finding Luka would be too hard, I mean how many people do you see with pink hair?

I also didn't think there was a shop dedicated to her and that sold pink wigs.

"Why,why why Kami-sama!" I yelled I yelled in frustration.

Shoving carefully through the crowds, I don't think ive ever said "Oops!" or "I'm sorry. Wrong person." so much in my life.

I stopped, breathed in and concentrated.

If I could tell immediately that it was her in the restaurant, then I could sure as hell tell her apart from a crowd of her look-alikes.

I walked around, walked to where I thought I would find her and as I was ready to give up a pink haired maiden passed by and was pushed a bit making her collide into my arms.

I felt a wave of electricity pass by me. That's how I knew.

It was Luka.

She had her back to me and looked like she was going to push away, but I instinctively wrapped my arms around her figure and leaned my head against her shoulder.

"Found you." I whispered quietly into her ear.

She gasped, and pushed away I felt strangely lonely all of the sudden.

"Kaito, don't scare me like that! I thought some weirdo caught me or something."She reprimanded.

"So now I'm a weirdo?" I asked, with a smirk.

"No! I didn't mean you just..."

I extended my hand. She looked at it then me with a confused expression.

"My wallet?"I asked.

Realization flashed in her light blue eyes as she pulled out a wallet from her pocket.

Before I could grab it she pulled it away and placed it behind her back.

"Hey-"

"Take me there." she interrupted pointing to our right. I looked to where she was pointing, a restaurant?

"Why? You're hungry?" I asked.

"No, I just want to walk in and observe people eating."she said sarcastically.

"Alright, I get it. Lets go in."I said.

"Thank you." she said.

She wrapped her arm around his and he escorted her inside.

* * *

Sorry, but I thought it was getting too long so its gonna have two parts, the other one i am currently writing so no worries ill have it up soon!

_**Reviews are appreciated. They boost my confidence and erase some of my lazyness.**_


	4. Your Frighting Glare

Well, now the fun and games are over, so I hope you enjoyed it while it last. Then again I might put one or two more fun events in there but who knows? To those who reviewed, a sincere welcome, you dont know how much it means to me**sniffles**

_I don't own anything. Je ne possède rien. __私は何も所有しないでください。__Do I have to say it in different languages?

* * *

_

We were seated outside, which Luka was happy about, she said she didn't like the feeling of being trapped or surrounded by crowds.

"_**Despite being trapped to the point of suffocation." **_An unfamiliar voice sounded in his head. My head snapped up,**_"_**_What was that?"_I wondered.

"Kaito!" Luka yelled with a worried expression, snapping me out of my trance.

"Huh? Oh! Um could you repeat that?"

"Uh, Kaito are you okay? You kinda dosed off." Luka asked.

"I'm fine. Really."I said, unsure as a waitress handed us our menu's and we ordered.

**Normal POV**

Len was pissed. He was desperately searching for Miku and to no avail.

"I wonder if Kaito found Luka yet."Len wondered aloud.

All of the sudden, Len's stomach growled.

"Not now you unfaithful stomach!" Len said to his stomach. He paused to think.

"Since when do people talk to their internal organs? I probably look like a freak."

He shrugged and walked forward hoping to find a food court, restaurant, anything that could provide him with food. As he walked along the crowded mall he managed to run across a less crowded restaurant. He then noticed two girls hiding behind some hedges used as decoration, one girl had blond short hair, much like his own and the other girl had long teal hair tied into two ponytails. Len walked towards them and leaned in behind them. He then yelled"What are you doing?" causing the girls to scream loudly.

In seconds Len was pulled onto the ground and told to shut up, he tried to talk back but the glares Miku and Rin gave him silenced him. They peeked through the hedges and after a while they relaxed. He took this as his cue to speak.

"Again, what are you two doing?"Len asked getting up slightly and trying to see what was making them hide.

"Luka and Kaito seem to be on a date!" Rin squealed, moving aside to let him peek through the hedges.

It was true. not too far from where they were hiding sat Kaito and Luka talking and eating, they seemed to be having a good time.

"How do you know its a date?" Len asked.

"We just know! Isn't it obvious Kaito likes Luka." Miku stated.

Miku's statement was not completely repugnant. Kaito did seem to give Luka special attention, but that didn't confirm anything. Len found himself suddenly engulfed in interest as well.

"Whatcha guys looking at?" asked a familiar voice, out of nowhere.

"Fuc-!"the rest was stifled by Rin's hand to my mouth.

"Meiko!" Miku said surprised before recovering and pulling Meiko down.

"What the hell was that for!" Meiko asked annoyed.

"Sorry. You were gonna give our hiding spot away." Miku said.

"Well why are you all hiding?" Meiko asked curiously.

Miku motioned for Meiko to peek through the hedge. Meiko did so and gasped at the sight.

"So Kaito does have it in him!" Meiko commented.

Everyone wondered what she meant by that, and Len felt the urge to ask an important question that had been pestering him for the past few minutes. After some contemplation he decided to voice his thoughts to Meiko.

"Um...Meiko, do you know if Kaito likes Luka?" Len asked.

"From what I've heard from him yes, he does fancy her."

"what have you heard?" Miku, Rin, and I asked in unison.

Meiko blushed slightly and shook her head."That's another story, for another time."

We nodded, not really wanting to discover what she meant by that. We all returned our attention to the two lovebirds having a pleasant meal. Lens stomach grumbled in jealousy.

"SHHH!" The three girls hushed, Len nodded and patted his stomach.

"Settle down stomach! Your gonna get us in trouble." he thought.

Ignoring his stomachs growing protest he struggled to listen in on Luka and Kaito's conversation.

**Kaito's POV**

"So Kaito, what do you do for a living?"asked Luka

"Nothing. I don't work, my parents insist on paying for me."

"That's a little spoiled don't you think?" She said leaning towards me, expecting an answer. She had on quite the grin, her impossibly white teeth gleaming.

"I'm spoiled? What about you." I countered, with my own smirk.

She pulled back and crossed her arms on her chest.

"I'm most definitely not spoiled. Money just ruins people doesn't it? I'm no greedy person despite what some might believe."she said pouting.

I smiled kindly at her. "Tell me about it." I agreed.

"So, you know the feeling? Your parents are rich and greedy too? And they-"

"They don't seem to care about your opinion on matters." I interrupted.

"Yeah..."Luka agreed as she clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"I...I just want to be free of them...its..its my life!" she said unshed tears forming in her eyes.

"Luka..." I said reaching out my hand and setting it on top of hers. She immediately looked at me in the eyes as my smile widened.

"Its alright, I understand." I whispered softly.

She seemed shocked, her eyes widened and her lips slightly parted. Her cerise lips, that looked soft... her unshed tears that brought a glimmer to her eyes.

"Beautiful." I thought to myself.

I felt the strong urge to kiss her right there and then, to feel more of her smooth skin, not just her hand. My grip on Luka's hand tightened as I began to actually consider trying something.

My hand slowly slid from her hand, up her shoulder, enjoying the feel of her soft against mine. She did not seem to mind as her eyes bore into mine, my hand gliding past her shoulder and neck, making her shudder, and I finally let my hand rest on her cheek. My thumb caressed the skin tenderly, and to my surprise I felt her lean into my hand. She closed her eyes and smiled softly, as a tear came tumbling down her cheek. I wiped it off with my thumb.

She opened her eyes and I looked into them. A wave of electricity passed through my body again. Regaining my senses I pulled my hand away as if it was just burned. Her eyes looked saddened at my actions before she too realized what just happened and looked away, her face flushed.

"So..." I said trying to rid myself of the awkwardness. She stayed silent.

"Um...Oh! I forgot about Len he was looking around for Miku, I wonder if hes found her?" I said, scratching the back of my head.

I swore I heard someone sneeze by those hedges not to far away. The waitress passed by and I asked for the check, she nodded and left. Luka was still not looking at me.

**Normal POV**

Len and the others were thunderstruck, Meiko the most. We gaped at each other in total shock.

"Oh..my..god! Kaito just did that!" Meiko said lifting her jaw from the ground. We looked at her expectantly. She noticed.

"Umm, it just... that Kaito has never touched anyone like that before, not even his family members."Meiko explained, and we nodded bring back our attention on the two sitting at the table. We watched as they received their check, Kaito paid and they walked off, Kaito looking conflicted and Luka right behind him, staring at the ground as she walked. We followed them trying not to bring attention to ourselves in fear we would get caught.

After watching them walk to no specific destination, Meiko grew impatient and decided to interrupt.

"Hey! Luka, Kaito!"she yelled loudly. The two turned around and Kaito smiled at them while Luka had a strange stoic face. The threesome rushed over to them, and they began walking towards the exit.

"So where were you two?" Miku asked, already knowing the answer.

"Eating."Luka deadpanned. Her band mates looked at her strangely, wondering why she was behaving abnormally.

"Is anything the matter Luka?" Rin asked. She gave a faint smile and shook her head. "No nothing is wrong, i'm just tired. Kaito gave off a guilty expression just then, but quickly exchanged it for an impassive look. When we were outside, Luka dragged Kaito away and told us to hold on for a while. Luka took him to a far off corner of the mall, where the area was robbed of light and left a rather eerie impression on anyone that stepped foot there. A streetlight was the only comfort available and even its light flickered hopelessly. Kaito disliked it but allowed Luka to drag him toward the dark secluded area, she was unbelievably strong to be able to drag him so effortlessly, it almost frightened him.

She let him go suddenly and Kaito stumbled but got up. He dusted himself off and looked at Luka, her face both worried and frightened him. She had a vacant expression her eyes dull, she had reminded him of an old doll, tossed away and devoid of love. Worried, Kaito called her name"Luka?"

"I'm sorry."she whispered.

"What for?" Kaito found himself whispering also."For my reaction, I did not mean to worry you." she said.

"Luka are you alright?" I asked, my hand reaching out to touch her face. Her eyes widened and she slapped my hand away."Don't touch me!"she screamed. I retreated my hand and gave her a baffled look.

"Luka? What was that for?" I asked. She looked down, and clenched her hands."I'm sorry."she repeated.

"Stop saying that. Don't you see i'm worried about you? You don't need to apologize."I said.

She looked up and Kaito was surprised to see a hint of irritation in her eyes. "Alright. I had a good time Kaito, see you later then."she bid goodbye and walked away.

Kaito stood there dumbfounded until he regained his senses and returned the fare well."See you later, Luka!"he said, half expecting her to turn around and smile at him or at lest nod, but what she did caught him off guard.

She turned her head and gave him a sinister smile, her eyes full of malice bore straight through his soul.

Kaito lost feeling in his knees and fell to the ground, he felt cold sweat roll down his face as his breathing became shallow and quick.

"What an intense gaze!" Kaito thought perturbed. He didn't think Luka was able to glare at someone like that."Was that really Luka!" he wondered.

**Kaito's POV**

After getting robbed, having an awkward meal, and getting a death glare from Luka that sent shivers up his spine at the mere thought of it, I concluded that I was exhausted. Meiko and I got home and I plopped on the couch.

"What time is it?"Meiko asked. I looked at my watch."Nine thirty.".Meiko sighed and sat next to me. She laid her head on my shoulder and I laid mine on her head.

"Hey Kaito?" Meiko asked.

"Yeah?"

"What did Luka say to you that made you come back so...sullen?"

"Oh, nothing she just gave me a death glare that almost made me piss my pants. Goodnight."I said rapidly, knowing she wouldn't understand.

"What? Hey, Kaito, KAITO! Don't pretend to sleep! What did you say!"Meiko asked, grabbing my shoulder and shaking me. No good, I was the master at feigning sleep. Yet Meiko was the champion at nagging. I groaned. I would need to buy sleeping pills tomorrow, for sure...my eyes snapped open. "Eh?" I said as I searched my pockets for my wallet."You're kidding me."I muttered as I found both my pockets empty.

"Whats wrong?"Meiko asked.

"I left my wallet with Luka." I said face palming my self. Meiko however smiled."Then go to her mansion tomorrow and get it."she said, testing my patience.

"Hell no."

"Why not? You need it don't you?"

"Yeah, but-" I said remembering the look she had given me earlier. I involuntary shivered."Look, if I tag along will you go?"Meiko offered kindly. I nodded."Sure.".

She smiled and patted my head."Good boy, now go to bed."she ordered. I nodded stifling a yawn. We both walked into our rooms and I stripped until all that was left was my boxers, I frankly did not care if Meiko saw me like this in the mourning. I laid on my bed and sighed contently. Nothing was better than sleeping for a lazy person like me. And so I slept hoping Luka wouldn't haunt my dreams tonight.

**Normal POV**

Len sat cross-legged on his bed listening to music on his lemon colored iPod, while Rin laid on her stomach with both her legs swinging back and forth as she read her novel. Len paused the song and pulled off his earphones.

"Hey Rin." he called to his sister.

"Yeah Len?"

Len patted his stomach."I'm still hungry."

* * *

___Well? Did ya like it? I'm hoping you did and I'm also hoping you will leave me a review telling me that you liked it! Pretty please?_


	5. The Kat With A Messy Job

This was both the most awkward and at the same time funnest chapter ive written so far. It's a short chapter that i hope is enjoyable enough. If your already confused about Luka's behavior then this might confuse you more. But dont worry it will all tie in later.

[insert disclaimer]

* * *

It was nearing midnight, the street lights were illuminating the dark granite on the floors. The recent rainfall had even given the old concrete a slight glow, the streets once filled with many people in daylight, seemed greatly lacking at nighttime. Very few people desired to relish tonight's full moon in all it's glory, and however dark and depressing it may seem, it was the perfect timing for the predator to pounce on his prey. Stealthily, she walked among the shadows, a mere ghost to eyes of others, they could not see her, but rest assured, she could see them...  
She produced a folded paper from her pocket and proceeded to unfold it, examining the photograph of the man carefully. She looked ahead from her position in a dark alleyway and saw the lights on in HIS room, so he was awake? Even better. She took another glance at the paper and read aloud HIS name.  
"Pire Rodgers. Fat man with a big mouth and greedy as hell." she read. She folded the paper once again and tucked it away in her pocket. Her boots made a "CLACK!" noise as she walked along the wet pavement lading to the entrance of the hotel. When she walked inside and into the lobby, she was greeted by the receptionist.  
"Hello there, miss. Do you need my assistance?"the blond, young receptionist asked.  
"Yes actually, could you please tell me which room a man called Pire Rodgers is staying at?" she asked already knowing the answer, however she didn't wish to look suspicious just barging into a hotel without checking in, for all she knew the man could have an excellent memory so she asked anyways. The man looked at her strangely, judging from her attire he come forth with a conclusion. She wasn't dressed inappropriately, she was dressed in all black, her shirt was sleeveless and it was zipped up to her neck in the front, however she did wear a rather long skirt with her long laced boots, a long skirt with a slit on the side, the slit reached up a bit past her upper thigh, and she supposed it did show off her panties if she moved around too much. Still she found it appropriate enough and glanced at the male receptionist awaiting a response.  
"Yes, could you wait a moment?" he asked. She nodded and crossed her arms across her chest while she waited for him to check the registration log on the computer.  
"Ah yes, mister Morgan checked in this afternoon, he is in room 205 on the second floor. Anything else I can assist you with, or is that all?" he questioned.  
"No, that is all. Thank you for your assistance." she said, beginning to walk towards the elevator.  
"No problem-" she walked into the elevator and pressed a button."Prostitute." he finished.

As the elevator doors closed she gave the man a dark grin, that sent shivers down his spine. As the doors were about to close, she said loud enough for him to hear,"Not even close.".  
She leaned against the wall and tapped her foot against the floor impatiently."What, no elevator music?" she drawled sarcastically. Next thing she heard was a ding and the elevator doors opening. She stretched her arms and cracked her knuckles."Well time to get to work." she said unamused. She walked along the corridor until she reached room 205. From the inside, she could faintly hear moans of pleasure and giggling. Feeling polite, she knocked on the door instead of barging in. The giggling stopped and a deep voice called,"Come in.". She did so finding his room a mess and worse of all there laid Morgan in a robe, on his king sized bed surrounded by three whores dressed only in their undergarments, as if that alone wasn't revolting enough, maybe the fact that he was cupping one of the woman's breasts in his filthy hands was? Somehow it reminded her of an obese Dracula ready to fuck one of his three wives, the thought brought a grimace to her face.  
"What brings such a beautiful lady into my lair?"he asked.  
"I'm here on some business, you can say I've got a bone to pick with you."she responded. He smiled, and snapped his fingers causing the whores to leave, giving her dirty looks on the way out. They shut the door and she locked it. She returned her attention to Morgan.  
"So? You come on down here and we can have a real nice chat, and now that we don't have any interruptions-" he stared at her hungrily,"Why don't we have more than just a chat? Whadda ya say? I'll take good care of ya." he said huskily. She smirked evilly and walked over to him," Can you really take care of me?" she asked, feigning innocence. He smirked and said,"I'm sure we will have a mighty good time." with that, as soon as she walked within reach he pulled her under him, she gasped, his weight was crushing her. His filthy hands reached for her raven hair and he grabbed a few tresses and sniffed them._**"I hope you like the scent of roses asshole."**_ she thought. She suppressed a grimace, instead she smirked and said,"Sorry, I'm a dominatrix if you don't mind.".  
He gave a throaty laugh and nodded, rolling over so that she was on top of him." Go ahead. I'll give you some pointers if you need em. But you might wanna get undressed first, um...what your name?" he asked.  
"Names, Kat and don't worry about that, just close your eyes and relax and let me do what i'm best at." Kat reassured.  
"Good to know you're experienced baby." he purred as he boldly rubbed her back and started moving his hand downwards towards her butt._**'"Pig." **_she thought. He did as instructed and closed his eyes. Kat let out a sadistic smile before reaching into her boot and pulling something out. The man grew impatient.  
"Well, what the fuck are you waiting for? Do I need to fu-!" the rest was heard as gurgling noises as he spewed out blood from his mouth suddenly. Suddenly he felt intense pain in his chest and he looked below him to see a dagger had been plunged straight into his heart. A discarded bra was then shoved down his mouth, not completely eliminating his voice, but with it he could not possibly scream. He looked up at Kat's face to see a corrupted smile on her pale features. "You-" was all he managed to say before Kat twisted the dagger and more blood spewed, some of it getting on her face. His screams were muffled until he could only whimper in pain. She sat up beside him, the dagger still penetrating his chest, with her free hand she pulled out the same paper from before and read it aloud to him.  
"Pire Rodgers, on April 10 of this year, you borrowed 79,000 dollars from my employer, promising to pay it back, however after nearly a year of waiting my employer has not been repaid the loan he gave to you, why is that?" Kat asked, her frightening smile still present, while twisting the knife further as she said each digit of the amount of money. Once again, the man gagged on his own blood and the bra, unable to speak, he let tears flow down his cheeks.  
"Pathetic. You call yourself a man? What happened to the cocky man that just wanted to fuck me a minute ago?" Kat teased.  
She pulled the knife out, only to plunge it back again, and again, and again.  
"Oh, i'm sorry, did I ruin the mood?"she said while laughing grimly as the man bled to death. She kept stabbing until she was positive his heart had stopped beating.  
"Sweet dreams, Morgan." Kat sang sweetly as Morgan closed his eyes. She checked for a pulse. None. She smiled. "Mission Complete!" she yelled happily. She stood up and stretched, looking around, blood had stained nearly the entire bed and much of it had stained her clothes.  
"Damn, how am I gonna explain this when I get home?"she said.  
She walked into the bathroom and shed her clothes."You don't mind if I use your bathroom right?" No answer."Yeah, I didn't think so."  
She took a thorough enough bath and managed to wipe most of the blood away. She also made an attempt to wash her clothes, not that it really mattered since her clothes were black and the only way blood stains could be noticed is if they were looked at closely enough. She dressed and looked around the room for her prize. She found it lying on the dresser across from the bed. She took all of his money from the wallet and tossed it to the ground. She surveyed her work with a proud smile."See Pire? I did tell you that this was what I was best at."she said with a grin as she said her final goodbye."Goodbye Mr. Rodgers, may your soul rest in peace. You need not forgive me, nor will I ask for your forgiveness, you may haunt me if you wish, but in my eyes you are just another target that had to be eliminated." she said as she stepped out of his room, her face full of sorrow and grief.  
She managed to sneak past the receptionist without him noticing, and once she was outside she took out her phone and dialed a number she had dialed various times before. After three rings someone picked up.  
"Hello Kat. Is the job done?" a familiar masculine voice asked.  
"Yeah, your fat friend's gone."The man laughed.  
"Friend? Yeah right, well you've done well so good job or whatever."  
"Now can you leave me alone for the rest of the week?" Kat asked annoyed.  
"I guess...but I'm not making any promises." he said.  
"What? I'm done for the week, so leave me alone till next week."  
"Now listen, you will follow my orders regardless of what you might think, or else our little deal is off." he said his voice sounding grave. Kat grew angry.  
"Don't you dare touch them! A deals a deal, so as long as I keep my end of the bargain, don't you dare lay a hand on Shanna or my family! Got it!" she said, both alerted and agitated.  
"Whoa, Whoa kitty Kat, I didn't mean to make you mad." he said chuckling.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone...for now." he said before Kat hung up.  
As Kat walked off into the distance, towards her home, she growled,  
"I swear on my dear sister's life, that that man will go out with a bang."

* * *

So who's the girl? Did you enjoy the chapter? I really hope you did! Please review and tell me what you think! Its the first time I attempt to write something like this so id like some feedback on how i did please.


End file.
